


A trilogy of haikus

by Strummer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Haiku, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strummer/pseuds/Strummer
Summary: These 3 haikus were part of a dozen I wrote for valentines day, but they weren't all in good quality, so I picked up favorite 3 to post





	A trilogy of haikus

Sunshine through the rain  
love through those we also know  
it'll reach us eventually

The rain always cries  
the piano keeps playing  
keeping us a smile

The blues are leaving   
and green now comes together   
and pink blooms in air

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on an animated pilot, and that's slowing my writings. Until I begin animating, I will go every other day with dedicating my time to the pilot and to other endeavors, which has put my next short story in a tough spot. It will hopefully come out in march at this rate


End file.
